


Winter and Frost

by waterdragonrhyugin



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Moana (2016), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, High School, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterdragonrhyugin/pseuds/waterdragonrhyugin
Summary: Jack Frost the mystery boy with special family circumstances and Elsa who has managed to overcome her problems with someone's help. Join them and their friends on their adventure, fighting against villains known and hidden.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Hey guys. It’s my very first fanfiction, so please be supportive. If you like it, do write a comment.**

**_CHAPTER 1: The Beginning_ **

**_Part I_ **

**_Elsa:_ **

**_“Mom, It’s happening again,”_** Elsa panicked, watching in horror as the ice had started to spread over her pale little hands. **_“Calm down, honey, everything is gonna be fine.”_** Her mother consoled her with an assuring tone. She sat right beside her, with her little sister, Anna sitting on her lap. She held her precious 12-year-old daughter close to her, as the younger one hugged her mother even closer.

Both the parents tried their very best to calm the elder one down, who was freaking out due to her uncontrolled ice powers, as the car sped on the highway through a cold, moonless, wintery night. The father was driving the vehicle clearly in a hurry to reach his destination. He had recently heard from a very close friend, that there was a transcendent in a neighboring town who could help out their elder daughter Elsa, with her evergrowing ice powers.

Noticing a sharp turn coming up ahead, Agnar stepped onto the brakes but, to his dismay, the vehicle skid on the damp road, moving with the same momentum, to make the situation worse, a truck was speeding directly towards them from the opposite side. To avoid a fatal accident from happening, Agnar steered the vehicle off-road. **_“AG-AGNARRR!”_** his wife Iduna shrieked. The car crashed into a tree. Agnar struggled to open his eyes, but the weakness and fatigue took the better of him.

**Elsa’s pov:**

**_“Elsa…. Dear?”_ **those were the very first words I heard as the darkness faded out of my vision. **_“Elsa dear, how are you feeling right now?”_** hearing a familiar voice, I tried to focus on the man’s face despite my bleared sight. It took me a few moments before I finally recognized that it was my uncle Frederic. He gave me a worried yet an encouraging smile. I tried to sit up from my laid down position, and then it hit me. I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my side, my uncle rushed to my aid, pleading me to lie down. However, my curiosity took the best of me as I pulled up the white hospital garment I wore, revealing a wound bandaged recently.

At that very instant, events from the last night recurred to me. Last night we were traveling out of town and the car skid and crashed into a tree and, **oh my god** , Anna, mom, and dad are they alright. **_“UNCLE, WHAT ABOUT ANNA AND MOM AND DAD, THEY WERE WITH ME AND THEN THE CAR C-CRASHED. A-ARE THEY ALRIGHT?A-ARE THEY INJURED?”_** I spoke anxiously and abruptly. My voice was already hoarse and cracked with the surge of emotions. The temperature of the room already had fallen by a few degrees and, it was evident seeing that everyone was shivering a bit despite the central heating systems installed operating to maintain the temperature. Witnessing the supernatural phenomena, the doctor was shellshocked, but he was quick to regain his wits.

The door swung open, and my aunt Arianna entered the room. She looked over in my direction and gave me a weak and an encouraging smile. She whispered something in uncle’s ear, on which he heaved a sigh of relief but, there were still signs of anguish and melancholy on his face. They both approached by my side, a trace of determination flashed through their expressions. **_“Elsa dear,”_** my aunt spoke, holding my hands in her larger, warmer ones. **_“We need you to be brave and strong, Anna needs you to be strong,”_** listening to these few words already gave me the feeling that something devastating had happened, but I gave them a subtle nod, reflexively. Tears were already accumulating, threatening to flow.

From what they had just told me, I was able to deduce that Anna was most probably doing well, but what about mom and dad!? I was quick to ask, **_“Y-You just said that Anna needed me, then what about parents!? You d-didn’t say anything about them!”_**

**_“Oh dear, Anna is fine, she suffered from a minor head injury, but everything is under control,”_** I heaved a sigh of relief confirming that Anna was alright. **_“B-But, what about my parents, are they also fine and uninjured?”_** I asked with a tinge of hope. **_“Oh, Elsa…..”_** my aunt gave a muffled cry, she hugged me ever so tightly as if to save me from shattering and falling apart, and though she tried to hide it, I knew she was crying, I could feel how her body spasmed uncontrollably. **_“Y-your parents are g-gone, t-they passed away, in y-yesterday night’s car acciden…t…,”_** her voice cracked, and as much she had tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar. Tears burst forth like water from a dam.

I felt as if I had been punched straight in the gut. I-It was the first time in my life that I felt this vulnerable, anchorless, rootless, and despite my aunt embracing in a warm hug, I felt so lonely. It felt as if something inside me had shattered, the tears I had tried so hard restraining streamed down. **They were dead because of me. If I didn’t have these cursed powers, we would not have made that trip, the accident would not have happened, and my parents would still have been alive.** Oblivious to the fact that the raging emotions had triggered my ability to a much further extent, the stored tears continued to flow and, the sobs wracked my body. **_“Please calm down Elsa,”_** my aunt tried to handle the situation but, to no avail. The frost and ice started to spread with me at the center. I felt a sting on my right arm, **_“Please rest, for now, we will talk when you’re up and, we will take you to meet Anna,”_** were the last words I heard before passing out.

**_Jack:_ **

**Jack’s pov:**

**_“Jack, when are you gonna teach me skating!?”_** Mary was pestering me once again, this scenario had been repeated countless times over the week, and I was already too familiar with it. I would have taken her earlier, but there was a chance that ice would be too thin for skating, the ice could just crack. However, seeing her make those puppy dog eyes, and the fact that the ice should be thick enough by now due to low temperature over the week, I just couldn’t say no. But, I did set the condition that we can only go skating if and only if she promised to remain near the edge, away from the center of the pond where ice was most likely to be thinner, better safe then sorry.

I grabbed a pair of skates and turned to leave for the pond when I heard mom, **_“Be careful Jack,”_** I could understand the concealed worries in her voice, but I gave her a jolly, assuring chuckle, **_“we will!”_**

**_“Ok Mary, we are gonna take it slow and steadily to keep you safe,”_** I guided Mary through the most basic steps. She was very quick to adapt, thanks to her great sense of balance. She had an aptitude for skating. She was starting to enjoy skating, my thoughts wandered off, as I watched her laugh and smile. It’s been quite long since I’ve seen laugh and play. This year had been tough for our family. I’m not just baselessly complaining, life in general, has always been tough for us. Mom was the only family member who had a job. She worked at a nearby café, and that was never enough for her children and, the drunk jobless, cheat of a father and, **_“JACK!!!”_** my train of thoughts was interrupted by a shriek from Mary.

**OH MY GOD**! She was right where I had told her not to go, right at the center of the pond. I hastily took my skates off and rushed to her rescue. I panicked a little when I saw that the ice was cracking under her skates. I moved a bit closer, **_“Hey, it’s going to be ok. J-just don’t look down, look at me,”_** however this didn’t have any effect on her, the spider-web like pattern expanded with a cracking sound. **_“Jack, I’m scared,”_** she responded with a meek, wavering voice. I leaned even closer, but the ice started to crack under my extended foot, warning me not to take even a step forward.

**_“Everything will be okay, alright….. Y-You’re not going to fall in. We are going to have some fun instead!”_** I tried taking her mind off our current predicament, and I think I was quite successful as she yelled at me, **_“NO, we’re not!!!”_** I questioned her with a hurt yet playful expression, **_“Would I trick you?”_** She played along, **_“YES, you always play tricks,”_** I feigned a hurt expression. Well yeah, that much is true. **_“N-n-not this time, y-you have to believe in me…. You wanna play a game we’re going to play hopscotch, i-it’s as easy as one…..”_** The ice cracked as I took a step forward, I acted as if I had just lost my balance to lighten the mood. I heaved a sigh of relief as I heard her chuckle. **_“….Two….”_** this time, the ice remained firm and intact. **_“Three,”_** I got onto the safe harbor. However, she still was stuck there.

She clapped for me, I told her to move, **_“Ok now it’s your turn,”_** I crouched down to grab a wooden staff crooked at one of its ends. She gasped in horror, as the pattern under her skates expanded when she tried to move. **_“…One…..two….”_** I counted as I extended the crooked end of the staff in her direction. **_“….THREE!!!”_** I yanked at her with the crooked end of the staff around her waist. She was safe now. She looked in my direction, elated and happy to be safe. I smiled at her, but, before we could celebrate the ice under my footing shattered. **_“JAAACK!!!”_** I heard my sister call out my name.

I was a fool for not realizing that while I did save her, I had swapped my position with hers, the ice which was already cracking under her weight would shatter for sure if I’m the one standing there, but don’t get me wrong. I did not regret saving my sister! If I had to do it again, I would not hesitate even a second. I would repeat the same thing over and over. The water was dark and so cold. For the first time in my life, I truly felt fear. Afraid that I will never be able to see my family, mom, Mary, Jamie, Emma, and my best bud, Hiccup. Those were my very last thoughts before I ceased to exist as a mortal, as Jackson Overland Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys the main storyline will have to wait for now. The next chapter would most probably be another prologue.

**_CHAPTER 1: The Beginning_ **

**_Part II_ **

**_Maui:_**

**Maui’s pov:**

Tefiti, the goddess of nature, according to legend, her heart, possessed incredible healing properties. It was said to be able to cure any kind of ailment. Tefiti, being the goddess of nature, possessed the power of creation, she took it upon herself to maintain the natural order of all life. However, centuries ago, Tefiti became an island. She witnessed the very beginning of the time of mortals. That is what that ‘guy in black’ told me. He told me that if I could get the heart of Tefiti, and deliver it to mortals, then just maybe people like me, will be accepted by men, I will finally have a home, somewhere I could return to. Though, trying to steal felt like a crime, to a homeless guy like me, it held a huge temptation. **Why do I say that? Well 30 years back, the first of my kind appeared.** We were called transcendents, people blessed with gifts and powers. However, humans began to suppress us because they were afraid, they feared us. I was stealing for our sake.

After weeks of an endless voyage across the ocean, finally, the heart was right in front of me. It looked like a beautiful emerald-colored, round-shaped gem. It had a spiraling pattern seemingly carved onto it, which actually matched with the green, glowing spiral pattern on the wall, which it was jutted into. I used the sharp end of the hook to extract the gem. The gem fell onto my palm and glowed rhythmically, just like a beating heart. It was so beautiful. I felt my lips curve into a grin. **Yes, I had finally got it, the key to mortals accepting me as one of them.** However, it was foolish of me not to realize it sooner, without the heart, the spiraling pattern on the wall lost its glow, the island began to quake. I needed to get out of this place. I propelled myself out of the cave, just to see Tefiti crumbling. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, to save myself from the black ash engulfing the entire island. I stumbled over a few rocks and then jumped off a cliff, transmuting into a giant hawk. I transformed back, landing safely on my canoe.

**_“Haha, barely made it!!”_** I grinned, finally out of danger. I sailed away from the island’s proximity. However, something felt off, everything went way too peacefully, in contrast to the number of seekers of the heart. There was a huge cry, **_“Oh crap,”_** just as I feared. One of the competitors was already here. At a rate visible to the naked eye, black smoke and purple lightning arcs connected the sky and the horizon. The clear sky from a few moments back was now covered by dark grey thunder-clouds. It seemed as if the world had lost all its color, all its life. The smoke parted and, **_“OH, COME ON!”_ Why it had to be him of all the monsters? **

**It was Taka, the demon of earth and fire.** Taka gave another war cry. I readied my hook and leaped into the air, transforming into the giant hawk once again. Taka did something I had not expected, as I flew towards the 100 feet tall lava monster. He threw a massive fireball in my direction, and though I dodged it with ease, I was caught completely off-guard. I felt as if being crushed under some massive weights, I had realized it too late, Taka had used the fireball as a mere diversion, just so that he could land a decisive blow. I was struck down from the sky. My whole body felt sore, without even looking, I knew that I had broken quite a few bones. I felt strength leaving my body as I lost my grip on the heart and my magical fish hook. I felt despair, I was struck with a realization. **What if that ‘guy in black’ had planned this all? What if I was set up right from the very start?** Those were my very last thoughts before I passed out.

**_Gothel:_ **

**Gothel’s pov:**

From the previous few decades, I have been running from the authorities. Right now, I was living alone. It almost came as a whisper, ** _“I know what you seek, Gothel.”_** I was scared stiff. Who said that? **_“Who’re you!?”_** I questioned with an uncertainty of getting any reply. **_“My name is Pitch Black, and let’s just say that I am your well-wisher,”_** an oddly tall and thin silhouette formed right before my eyes. He stepped out of the shadows as if he had been there the entire time. He wore a black cloak and, his skin was pale as if it had lost all its color. I felt fear just by looking at him, **_“O-OK s-so, Mr. Black, y-you said you know what I want, so do you…”_** before I could complete my sentence, I was interrupted by that guy, **_“What you desire are eternal beauty and immortality, and I know just the way you can get it all.”_** I was left startled momentarily. How did he know? **_“I have done my research, and there does exist a chance for you. I can help you get your chance, and in return, you will get me what I want, something like an equivalent deal.”_** He explained the complete scenario in a very calm and collected manner.

This was a great opportunity, for me, I was only needed to run an errand, and in return, I can get what I had sought for an entire century. **_“ALRIGHT, I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO!!!”_** I agreed to do his bidding. He gave me a knowing smirk, I felt as if I had been played, he knew that I’d agree to any of his conditions. He rummaged through his cloak and took out a beautiful emerald gemstone. It was round-shaped and one paying some attention, there intricate spiraling patterns carved on it. **_“This is called the heart of Tefiti, it possesses astonishing healing powers, and in the right hands, it can even bestow the power of creation!!”_** He handed me the gemstone with extreme care. I was shellshocked, this tiny thing could possibly even bestow the power of creation, and it possesses healing powers. I was left in awe and amazement, **_“Hard to believe, isn’t it, the wonders this little thing can do,”_** he gave a brief pause and then continued, **_“Now let’s get to business. I do know you are a witch, you have spent the last century failing, trying to find the cure to the ailment mortals have been plagued with since the very beginning, aging and eventual death”_** My face contorted in anger and shame. This little prick! How did he know so much about me?

**_“I want you to experiment with the heart’s power, and find a way for me to be able to wield the heart’s power of creation.”_** Ok, so that was his end of the bargain, but what about mine? Before I could make any queries, he continued speaking, **_“Oh, and the immortality you seek, well as I said before, it’s something only the heart can give you, I’ll come back 2 years later on this very date, and by then I expect to get some results or else, hehe good luck.”_** He gave me a threatening sneer, and before I could even retort, he was gone. That bastard, HOW DARE HE!!

\------ **1 year later------**

He tricked me, that damned traitor. Since the day I was handed this stone, my life has been in constant peril, I have been on the run and, for the time being, I had decided to settle in a small town called burgess. The stone, though it possesses astonishing properties, however, many others sought the heart. For the entire last year, I have been chased down by monsters of every fang and claw. For me, immortality holds huge enticement, however, not anymore. I’m tired of running. If today’s experiment failed, I’m disposing of this stone.

What I had tried over these years was to directly imbue the powers of the stone into my body, though it did work, the results were only temporary. This time, I was using a flower as a medium, maybe this was the part I had missed all this time. I conjured a spell to initiate the procedure. During the next few hours, its appearance started to change. It had successfully mutated into a shiny orange-colored, 6 petaled flower, it was so beautiful.

**_“Haha, finally it’s done!”_** A grin was plastered to my face. Though the mutation was actually a sign that the flower had successfully replicated the stone’s properties. Just to be on the safe side, its powers should be tested, **_“You witch, stop doing whatever you are doing and put your hands where we can see them!!”_** WHAT THE HELL!!! What are they doing here!?

A saw a few shadows approaching, with guns in their hands. How did they discover my location? **_“According to the new transcendents law, hostile transcendents are supposed to be thrown into max security prison. Your activities over the last decade have only caused harm to the general public. We advise you to surrender peacefully, or else we will be compelled to use force!!” “Crap,”_** I muttered under my breath.

**_“A-Alright, I’ll surrender,”_** even if I am a witch, it’s not like I can dodge bullets or something. However, I am capable of a bit of diversion, all I need is a little time. I can get the flower and the stone back later but, for now, I need to escape. I rapidly conjured a spell under my breath, the thick fog appeared out of nowhere, blocking the sight of those foolish officials. **_“Stop, or we will open fire,”_** those idiots are still bluffing. I pushed the nearest official, who I assumed to be their superior, as I made way for the window. I jumped out of the window, running for the woods.

**End pov:**

The fog mysteriously disappeared right after Gothel ran off. The soldier helped their superior up. **_“Quickly, go after her. She could not have run far off,” “Yes Sergeant Smith,”_** the soldiers heeded their superior’s command running after the transcendent, leaving him behind. The sergeant waited, but the officials did not return. He looked around the worn-down wooden cottage, the door they had just stormed in through, hanged off by its hinges. He noticed a small green gem, glowing rhythmically, on the floor next to a little flower. It looked so beautiful, it had 6 petals, and the strangest thing was that it seemed to shine with an orange glow, in sync with the gem. He crouched down to pick up the stone and the flower and noticed a small cut on his bare arm, which he had probably received when Gothel had pushed him out of her way. Over the years as a soldier, he had received many injuries. Thus without any regard for the small wound, he proceeded to pick the flower.

**_“Oh my god!! W-what! H-how is this even possible,”_** the sergeant cried out in perplexity, dropping the flower to the floor and almost falling onto the floor on his butt. The cut he had received, a few moments ago was gone, replaced with a small scab, which to his astonishment flaked off, revealing his rough tanned skin, the cut he had received had closed up in a matter of seconds. He searched through his uniform, trying to find his phone, with shakey hands he dialed a number, **_“Hey, Frederick, it’s me….. Yeah, I have got good news for you….. Yeah, just as I promised, I have found a cure for Ariana……. Yeah, I’m sure of it…… No! Just stay at home, I’ll be there as soon as I can…. Yeah, bye.”_** The sergeant called back his soldiers and ordered them to confiscate all the items in the cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, it’s the last prologue. Sorry for making the very first chapter so long. Also, sorry for making this update get so delayed, I had online classes going on. The next chapter will finally mark the beginning of the real story timeline.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!!** 😊😊😊😊😊

**_CHAPTER 1: The Beginning_ **

**_Part 3_ **

**_Hiccup:_ **

Berk, a small group of islands northwest of Scotland. Over the centuries, it has been regarded as one of the most magical places in the world. One of the reasons being that it’s veiled by a thick wall of fog, seemingly conjured by some ancient magic, making the region a mystery and inaccessible to the world outside. The only ones the mist allowed to pass were those who knew what lay beyond. So, people outside can’t go inside, well most of the time. Only those who know what lies beyond can. Secondly, the land is inhabited by one of the most mythical creatures, dragons. The natives here are Vikings, who settled here a few centuries back. Berkians regard themselves as a warrior tribe. Despite the area being rich in its resources, especially fisheries, food has always been scarce, the main reason is the dragons, they steal all the fish, causing a massive food shortage. Vikings are hunting dragons, and the dragons retaliate by destroying Berkian settlements. In the year 2001, a similar attack happened on a more massive scale. Many Vikings lost their lives.

\-------------9 years after the disaster (2010) --------------

**_Hiccup’s pov:_ **

**CLICK!** The door opened. I knew that it was my dad who had just came back from the council of elders. He looked so tired, well he is the village chief and has many responsibilities, but today he seemed completely worn-out. I wanted to sit down right beside him and talk to him about how his day had been, but I also wanted to avoid any conversation related to my today’s assessment. Just like every week, I had once again failed miserably at this week’s assessment. It’s not like I lacked training, I have trained my butt off, I knew of each and every hunting tactic, but the problem was with my body, how am I supposed to swing an ax with this skinny, weak body. It seemed as if I lack even the innate talent of a warrior, of a Viking. This was why I have been detested by my tribemates since the day I came back, well most of them.

**_“Hiccup,”_** my dad called. **_“OH crap,”_** I muttered under my breath, my hands were already sweaty. **_“Hey dad, wha... H-how was your day?”_** I tried to sound calm and collected but failed miserably at it. My dad completely ignored my statement and continued speaking, **_“I have already heard about your assessment results from Gobber, my son….”_** He paused and gave a long sigh, ok that seems a little anti-climactic ** _“You can’t become a dragon hunter with these results my son and I don’t blame you for that, but as a chief, I am bound to make hard choices, and so I have made a decision,”_** NO!! Please no, that’s my only shot on getting the tribe’s recognition and make my father proud, to be loved by him. That’s the worst thing that can ever happen to me, well, turns out I was wrong, **_“My son, tomorrow your Aunt Elinor will be coming to Berk, I have decided to send you away with your Aunt so that you can study a-and ev-even-tually, settle there, this is at most what I can do for you as a chief,”_** wha…. What? It felt as if someone had punched me the gut.

**_“I’m sorry son, but it’s for the best,”_** dad tried to apologize, as he walked off to his room. Why did he have to send me away? Tears threatened to flow down, my voice hoarse with raw emotions, as I called out to him, **_“DA-AD, p-please…. I don’t w-want t-to leave, I haven’t even properly spent time with you… and now you are sending me away once again, why, just tell me WHY!? Did you think to bring me back was a mistake….”_** His body flinched as he stopped right before entering his room for just a moment, but he didn’t turn around, without even saying a word he entered his room and slammed the door, close. I couldn’t bear it anymore. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face. From the very beginning, the only thing I received from these tribe members was stares full of contempt, scorn, and pity, as if I am an odd-ball, a weakling. But I persevered, their opinions didn’t matter, because my father was everything for me. Uncle Gobber treated me very well, an understanding friend, Astrid(an orphan), an aunt who loved me like a mother and my other relatives. However, at this very moment, everything was for naught, I felt the walls that held me up, make me strong just…. Collapse. Why!? Did he loathe me as much as the tribesmen? Was I such a big of a disappointment? Did he regret being my father? Did he hate me? Sadly no one was going to answer these questions. I ran upstairs into my room, shutting the door close behind me, I laid down on my bed. My entire life flashed before my eyes.

**_“Mama!!”_** I called out to Aunt Elinor, ** _“Yes dear, what is it,”_** she replied back in a gentle tone. ** _“Mama!! Are vee h-aving guest (are we having guests),”_** she gave a long sigh, to this very day I can remember that look in her eyes, and only one word could describe it, melancholy. **_“Yes, my son we are, it’s an Uncle of yours coming over,” “OOOHHHH, I luv guestz becauze wenever dhey leve I get to eet de leftovor cookies, hehe, (I love guests because whenever they leave, I get to eat the leftover cookies),”_** she chuckled hearing my childish thoughts. She knelt down and faked a pained expression, **_“And I thought I gave my little darling enough cookies to eat, haaaa,”_** she gave an exaggerated sigh. **_“I kno mama givez me a lot hof tashty cookies but it iz morrre fun shtealing them from gueshtz whith Merida, (I know mama gives me a lot of tasty cookies, but it more fun stealing cookies from the guests with Merida),”_** I gave an innocent reply. **_“Oh, it’s bad to steal Hiccup, if you steal, I will have to punish you, like this,”_** without any warning she started tickling my sides. **_“Pfffft, haha, mama shtop, please shtop, (Pfffft, haha, mama stop, please stop,),”_** I begged her as I tried to wiggle out of her grip. By the time she stopped, I was already dead tired lying in her embrace, **_“I luv you, mama,”_** I felt so secure, comfortable, loved in that oh so warm embrace. I hugged her as tightly as I could, and she reciprocated by pulling me even closer, as if afraid of letting me go, **_“Oh, my beautiful boy, mama loves you too.”_**

Later that day, my dad came, yep, the real one. I was told of the truth, it seemed my mother had died in an accident when I was only an infant. After the accident, my father’s duties only increased, afraid that he couldn’t perform my upbringing well, he handed me over to my mother’s sister, Aunt Elinor, and her husband, Fergus. On that day, I cried the most I ever had. I could see Aunt Elinor covering her face with her hands, crying, Uncle Fergus’s eyes were wet with tears, my beautiful little prankster of a sister, Merida, wailed, not allowing me to leave, we all were reluctant to part. But sadly, I had to go, I returned back to Berk alongside my father. **_“Listen well Stoic, Hiccup is my son, even though I didn’t give him birth, I have showered him with as much affection as a birth mother would, I love him very dearly, I am only letting him go for now so that he may know of his true heritage and if he ever gets hurt, physically or emotionally. I promise, that you can forget to ever see him,”_** I remember her tearful, yet determined countenance.

But as soon as I got here, I was shunned for my weak constitution. Berkians considered themselves to be a warrior tribe and took pride in their hunting skills, as for me, well, I was despised and pitied by the tribesmen. I trained my ass off for the sake of my father’s recognition but to no avail. However, on the bright-side, I made a new friend, a beautiful blond, blue-eyed girl, Astrid Hofferson. She was very curious about the world outside the mist. We would spend hours talking about the world outside, I would tell her about modern technology, the culture, and my life before coming to Berk, and she would protect me from the bullies. Gobber taught me battle tactics which I would quickly learn, I was the top of the class, but only in the theoretical part. I failed miserably at the trainee hunting grounds. The problem was I couldn’t wield a single weapon. The more I tried to fit in, to become more of a Viking, the more blunders I committed, the criticism and revulsion increased. Until today, I had finally been thrown away like the useless trash I was. I couldn’t describe the multitude of emotions raging within me. I felt deceived. After all, my father was driving me away once again, but contented because I was finally meeting my family. Concerned, since I didn’t know how I was going to confront them if things had changed between us, would they accept me as they did before? Unknowingly I drifted off, mentally exhausted from all that had recently transpired.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_“Get up hiccup, you dummy!!” “fi-five mo-ore minutes please,” “Hiccup, you do know what will happen if you don’t get up, right?”_** SHIT!! I shot up, sensing the impending doom. Holding my hands up defensively, I cried out. **_“Alright! Alright! Look I’m already up,”_** Astrid, the only Viking I successfully befriended, was standing right beside my bed, her fist ready to punch. Despite being my friend, she is the most unreasonable person I’ve ever met. She is the type who prefers solving arguments with their fists rather than reasoning, but she is actually one of the most caring people I’ve come across. The badass persona is just a cover to defend herself. **_“Hurry up, your aunt is going to be here in an hour or so, and you sleepyhead is still in your bed!!”_** I got out of my bed and stretched a bit, popping sounds coming out of my joints. **_“So are you done with packing and stuff, I can’t believe we are leaving Berk, I’m so excited” “Oh yea.”_** Wait, What? I gave her a skeptical look, correcting her, **_“Ahm, don’t you mean I have to go from Berk,” “Oh, actually I’m going with you,”_** WHAT!! **_“I got into an argument with Uncle Stoic when I heard that you will be leaving Berk,”_** I was left completely baffled, she got into an argument with father, ** _“What? Why are you going, don’t you want to become a dragon hunter?” “Oh, about that, I am leaving because I can’t stand the irrationality here,”_** what?! That’s completely made-up. **_“That’s ironic coming from you,”_** I muttered under my breath.

She seemed to have heard that, and I received a punch to my shoulder. **_“Ow, what was that for,”_** again with the unreasonable behavior. **_“Anyways, that is a completely made-up excuse, what is the exact reason? Is it because of me, because you’re worried for me?”_** Bullseye!! She turned red like a tomato, as soon as she felt like she was getting exposed. **_“AAAA…. ARE YOU AN IDIOT, WHY WOULD I LEAVE BERK FOR YOU? I-I’M GOING BE-BECAUSE AAAAA….”_** She was completely flustered. My heart warmed up at her gesture, she was willing to leave behind everything she had strived for, everything she wanted. I tried to calm her down by patting her head, but it didn’t go as I had expected. She panicked and punched me right in the gut. Astrid seemingly realized what she had done apologized, and I just gave her a thumbs up, as I writhed in pain. **_“Let’s go to the port,”_** I tried voicing my opinion.

**_“Hey, did you see that white ship that just docked at the harbor,”_** I was just coming out of the bathroom when I heard a few kids outside shouting about some white ship. White ship? All the Viking ships are mostly made of wood, so none of them can be white. Those idiots, they must be talking about the private liner my other family owns, which means they are already here. I could feel butterflies in my stomach from all the nervousness, from the mere thought of confronting them. I didn’t see dad as I came downstairs, Astrid was standing just outside my house waiting for me. **_“Sorry for the delay Astrid,”_** I apologized for making her wait. **_“No big deal, come on we need to go, it seems your parents are already here.”_** I was momentarily startled; she had called them my parents. She must have sensed the turmoil within me and referred them as my parents to assure me that it was going to be alright. **_“Thanks, Astrid,”_** I muttered under my breath, too embarrassed that I had been seen through. **_“No problem, now let’s go and see them.”_**

**_“We’re here, ughhhh,”_** I was panting from the sprint and clearly frustrated from the large mob seemingly surrounding my parents. **_“Wow, your parents are famous,”_** Astrid was a bit baffled from the grandiose welcome my parents were receiving, **_“It’s a given when you are the owner of multimillionaire company outside world,” “Oh shit!! That’s unbelievable,”_** Astrid expressed her disbelief. I could see mom and dad trying to get out of the tribesmen's encirclement, but Merida was nowhere to be seen. Knowing my little **prankster** of a sister who hated these formal meetings and all, I knew she wasn’t with our parents right now. **_“BOO!!!” “AHHHHHHHH!!!”_** I jumped in the air as something foreign clutched me by my sides. **_“HAHA!”_** I heard someone snorting in fits of laughter. What the hell! I should have known that this would happen. **_“Haha,”_** I turned around to see Merida giggling without any restraint, **_“Merida!! That wasn’t funny,”_** I desperately tried to sound a bit angered but failed. **_“Haha, brother, you deserve an Oscar for most exaggerated reaction ever.”_** I couldn’t help feel defeated as I saw Astrid, who was standing nearby, nod laughingly, desperately trying to put up a poker face as if she was dead serious. **_“Anyways! I missed you so much brother, and it’s so great seeing you,”_** I was pulled into a tight hug by Merida, to which I reciprocated by making the embrace even tighter. **_“I missed you guys too,”_** **_“Soooo, who’s the blonde, your girlfriend?!” “Whaaa-whaa-what!! N-no w-we a-are just friends!!”_** What was she even saying? She had been so loud that I was positive that Astrid had heard her for sure. Moreover, my suspicions were confirmed as I saw Astrid get flustered, but shockingly she didn’t protest. **_WE ARE ONLY TEN, FOR GOD’S SAKE!!_** What is she even thinking!? ** _“Yep, got it,”_** Merida answered sarcastically as if saying that **_‘it’s so difficult to believe if you act like that.’_**

 ** _“We should get going, I haven’t even greeted mom and dad,” “Oho we don’t even need to go anywhere, look behind,”_** Oh shit!! I turned around as commanded, and there they were, giggling at all the melodrama that had just transpired. They both walked closer, and mom knelt down in front of me. **_“My little boy you have grown up in these 2 years,”_** she gently caressed my cheek, as if handling the most delicate object. ** _“But, I’m the same as 2 years ago,” “My boy, mama isn’t talking of physical growth,”_** she explained while pointing out towards my forehead. **_“I’m sorry Hiccup, I’m so sorry that you had to grow up this way, please forgive mama, I’m not deserving to be your mother”_** tears flooded her beautiful auburn eyes. I just couldn’t bear her tearful look, it was never her mistake, to begin with. I hugged her as tightly my body allowed me, all the loneliness, the pain, and insecurities, just faded away, **_“I missed you so much mama…. You will always be my mother, and I love you the most,”_** her body flinched at my statement and she started to sob, **_“I too have missed you my boy, and I love you too.”_**

**_Unknown:_ **

It was a cold wintery night in Burgess, as a black Mercedes Benz came to a stop. The expensive car clearly showed that the owner was someone very well off. The doors swung open, and a well built seven feet tall figure stepped out. **_“Stay here,”_** the 7 feet tall monstrosity commanded the driver, **_“Y-Yes Mr. Duroj…. B-but could I ask why?”_** the driver answered with a bit of uncertainty, and of course he would, anyone in the right mind would question a person’s motives, if he is asked to stop right in front of the woods in the dead of night. **_“IT’S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, DO WHAT YOU’RE ASKED TO DO, ANYTHING MORE THAN THAT AND YOU LOSE YOUR JOB. GOT IT?!”_** The man snapped back at the poor driver, ** _“Y-yes S-sir,” “GOOD! Now stay,”_** The burly man started to walk towards the woods, soon disappearing out of the driver’s sight. The driver gave a sigh of relief as he muttered to himself, **_“Honestly, What a shady guy.”_**

It was a moonless, pitch-black night, without any light illuminating his path, Duroj had no means to get hold of his bearings. **_“Damn it, where is the torch, it was just, here!!”_** He rummaged through the bag he was carrying, and finally, after minutes of continuous effort, he had successfully extracted the torch-light. The night time made the forest even more eerie and dangerous. He skillfully moved through the dense growth, but the continuous, fruitless endeavor was taking a toll even on him.

 ** _“That damned witch, where is she,”_** the man was clearly frustrated as he cursed. **_“Why are you trying to find me? What do you want?”_** the man jumped back as a hooded silhouette walked out from behind a thick tree trunk. The shock was only momentary as the guy quickly calmed down, **_“My name is Duroj, and I’m here to make a deal”_** Duroj graciously introduced himself. The witch gave an acknowledging nod, asking the man to proceed, **_“I’m one of the heirs to a multimillionaire company. However, I would like to make sure that I am the only heir and for that I want power. I want the power to take over the company from my foolish brothers,”_** a slight killing intent flashed through his eyes. The guy truly wants to kill his brothers, the witch pondered over the request made.

 ** _“That is possible, but what can you give me in return,”_** The hooded witch expressed her desire. Duroj gave her a cold smirk as if he already expected this to happen. He replied in a cold and unhurried manner, ** _“Gothel, I know about your circumstances, I know how you are being hunted down by the authorities due to your damaging activities over the recent decade, and I am ready to help you out, you grant my wish and in return, I’ll make sure to get the authorities off of your tail, I believe that this deal is the most beneficial for the both of us.”_**

The witch was left in bafflement, **_‘How did this human know so much,’_** she took off the cloak’s hood to reveal her haggard look. She had wavy, black hair with a few strands of grey, clearly, these past few months had taken a huge toll on her. She quickly regained her calm, clearly, this human was someone influential if he could extract so much information about her. **“Alright, you have got yourself a deal lad. But we only have a few hours before dawn, my magic grows weaker during the daytime, so we need to be quick!!”**


	4. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the delayed update, and once again thank you so much DC.**

**_CHAPTER 2:_ **

**_ Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel: _ **

**_“Elsa honey, come down for breakfast if you’re ready,”_** a mellow voice sounded, calling the platinum blonde beauty downstairs. Elsa stood before a mirror, her blonde hair up in a bun, her delicate, refined features reflected in the mirror, lost in her train of thoughts. 5 years ago, she had lost her parents, _they had lost their lives, because they had tried to help her out with her powers,_ or so she thought. Anna, Rapunzel, everyone else, tried reasoning with her, trying to make her understand that it was never her fault. For a year, no one saw Elsa Winters leave her room, she shut people out, even Anna. She was afraid, afraid of implicating others in her problems, hurting them because they tried to help her. It would’ve remained so, but everything changed when he came into her life. Despite their short exchange, she still clearly remembered him to this very day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Flashback:_ **

**** _It was a cold wintery night, it was snowing, yet the full moon could be seen through the parted clouds. **“Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?”** The little sister sang from the other side of the door. _ **“J-just g-go a-away, Anna!”** _A weak, muffled voice came from inside the room, driving the poor little girl away._ **“Ok, bye,”** _Anna walked away, her shoulders slouched, and a little disheartened from the lack of positive results. There were tons of snow outside; however, things weren’t much different inside Elsa’s room. There was a thin layer of snow inside the room, covering up all the wooden furniture. On the bed, there was a little girl, crouched against the wall. Anyone, who could witness this spectacle would have been left tongue-tied. A huge frosty pattern covered the entire room, with Elsa being the epicenter of it all._

**“...y!! …hy!! …Why!? …WHY!!”** _the girl kept on repeating those words in a trance._ **“Why!? Why me? Why me of all people!? Why do I have to be the carrier of this curse!?”** _Tears stained her face. She questioned her fate, the reason she possessed these powers. Sure, the world had such people, people with supernatural abilities, but why her? She felt lonely. No one could understand her… NO ONE. She desperately wanted answers, but she was afraid of stepping outside. What if she lost control of her powers? What if someone got hurt!?_

_A few hours later, her powers had calmed down, she felt tired and weak from all the exertion, all those raw emotions. She got up onto her knees to turn the lamp off when she saw a hooded figure standing just outside the glass windows. She panicked, and the tall hooded figure saw that. To stop the little girl from screaming her lungs out, it took off the hood. She saw him take off the top, revealing his elfin features. He had ruffled silver-white hair, electric blue eyes full of mischief, kindness, and fun, and a pale complexion. He had a strong jawline, and a mischievous smirk hung on his pale lips. He grinned at the little platinum blonde-haired girl, waving at her in reassurance, watching her calm down. The boy raised his hand and made contact with the glass, to Elsa’s astonishment intricate patterns of frost started to cover the glass. What was even more astonishing was that it wasn’t her doing that, her magic held a close resonance with her, but the frost that had just appeared out of thin air didn’t feel that way. The boy in the blue hood traced his finger across the glass’s surface, drawing a beautiful flower._

_Jack’s heart warmed watching the little girl, witness his antics in pure fascination and adoration, but with a tint of confusion. Then he did something he had learned a very long time ago; he pulled the flower out of the frosty surface on the window’s glass. Elsa watched him pick the flower off of the picture drawn. In his hand, he held the most beautiful flower she had ever seen, it was purely made of ice, it looked so delicate… so fragile and so beautiful. If she could just have it, to her delight, the boy motioned for her to take it. She paused for a moment, how could she let a stranger into her room, somewhere even Anna had not entered for a year. But looking at his electric blue eyes’ full kindness and that amiable smile, all her worries and hesitation just faded in thin air. She opened the window and motioned the stranger to come inside. Jack flew in through the window, landing in the middle of the room. He turned to see the girl apprehensively stand next to her bed. She saw him move in her direction,_ **“Jack Frost, my beautiful little princess,”** _the boy presented her with that icy flower while introducing himself. Elsa couldn’t believe her ears,_ **“you-you’re, Jack Frost?”** _she asked him, trying to validate his identity. The boy nodded and lifted his hand, a snowflake danced on his palm._

 _How did she know about him!? Her mother used to read her stories about him, trying to give her hope, to make her hope that she isn’t alone. Elsa never believed, never expected to find someone like her. She had given up in this aspect, but now, he was standing right before her, someone like him. Elsa’s happiness knew no bounds, there was really someone like her,_ **‘there really is someone who can understand me,’** _Tears were already flowing down her cheeks, but this time they were the tears of happiness. Jack panicked seeing her cry,_ **“I’m sorry, I-I, did I do something wrong? Umm-umm, how-how about I make you another flower or even a bouquet, huh?”** _Seeing that his compensation wasn’t having an effect on the girl he started raising the bid, eventually, it ended on,_ **“please stop crying, I promise I’ll make you a castle made of ice, please forgive me.”**

_Elsa didn’t respond, all of it felt too good to be true, she felt a little afraid that all of this was merely an illusion, to confirm all of it was true, she hugged the boy without thinking much, at the same time the boy’s rambling also came to an end. Jack saw the girl cry, clinging to him, she looked so beautiful yet so fragile. He had the urge to pull the girl into his arms, and thankfully he decided to go with it. The girl felt him pulling her into an embrace, Elsa was the type to avoid contact with others, but right now she felt no need, to do so. She felt so secure, warm, and loved in that embrace._

_A few moments later, she had managed to cool down, but she had no intention of breaking the contact._ **“What is your name, my little princess?”** _Jack whispered in her ears._ **“Elsa,”** _she answered._ **“Elsa, what a beautiful, Elsa do you forgive me, for… for making you cry?”** _The girl bolted up,_ **“I wasn’t crying because of you, no well… actually, I was crying because of you, but it wasn’t because you did something to upset me,”** _Elsa explained, but Jack found it too bizarre,_ **“Then why were you crying?”** _he inquired._ **“I cried because I was too happy, I was happy that there is someone who is just like me, hehe,”** _Jack sighed in relief from the first part of her statement, but he didn’t quite get what she meant by the rest of it._

**“Snowflake, what do you mea….”** _Whatever Jack was about to say, he was too shocked to word the rest of it out. Elsa lifted her hand to make a beautiful snowflake fly away in the air. She observed how Jack’s expression changed from one of confusion to one of complete shock._ **“What I meant was, we are the same, we both can use ice magic, umm Jack, are you alright?! Hey!!”** _Before Elsa knew it, Jack was desperately hugging her, tighter than ever,_ **“Haha, it… it’s you… it really is you… oh, Elsa… finally, I’m not only one, haha,”** _the boy chuckled gleefully. Elsa knew from what the boy said, his circumstances were very much similar to hers. She hugged him back._

_Later that week, at nights, they talked about each other’s powers but didn’t pry into their pasts. They had snowball fights. Elsa told Jack about her dilemma, her problem with controlling her magic. Jack taught her how magic had a strong relationship with one’s emotions. He taught her how love and fun can allow one to control one’s magic and how meditation and training could hone that control and gain complete mastery over it. He taught her how important were those relations she had been shutting out for the last year. She cherished each and every moment with him._

_He was mischievous, and that had been proven from the snowball fights they had. He was kind to spend hours with her, trying to help her out in problems that weren’t his to take care of. He was fun to be with; Elsa couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much and in such a carefree manner. He was gentlemanly, he had not tried to pry into her tragic past. He was loving and caring, he had held her together, protected her from falling apart in times when she was at her weakest. Jack had brought her back to life. However, since that time, she never had seen him again. That flower remained with her, it didn’t melt, didn’t lose its brilliance… Over the next years, her feelings of friendship had developed into a fondness that Elsa thought would just remain unrequited._

_It has already been 5 years since she had socialized, her scope of interaction had been restricted to a few family members and her tutors. She had been living the life of an introvert, getting home tutored while her sister, Anna, and cousin, Rapunzel, went to high school, she didn’t socialize while Anna and Rapunzel loved to mingle, make new friends, go to parties and stuff. However, everything was going to change. A few days ago, her uncle, Frederick, and aunt, Arriana, had come back home from Burgess High, the high-school Anna and Rapunzel go to, and had handed her the admission form. She was left in befuddlement, followed by shock and fear. After hours and hours of coaxing, reasoning, and arguments, Elsa finally acquiesced on the condition that she’d be allowed to drop-out if she didn’t feel like continuing._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_“…lsa. Earth to Elsa! Hey!!”_** Her gaze focused onto a ginger-haired, blue-eyed girl, OF-COURSE, after she was thrown out of her stupor, as the ginger head violently shook her shoulders. **_“Hey Elsa, you alright?”_** the girl apprehensively inquired. **_“Y-yeah, sorry for making you worried, I’m ok, was just thinking of something,”_** Elsa tried masking her nervousness but failed miserably. To the ginger head, Elsa was just like an open book, knew from a single glimpse that she was nervous and even a little scared. **_“Hey, everything is going to be just fine,”_** ginger head cheered the blonde. **_“I… I’m not sure about this Anna, I’m not ready for this, what if my powers go out control tomorrow and somebody gets hurt?!”_** Elsa exasperatedly tried explaining her dilemma to her little sister.

**_“Elsa, it’s the last year of high school for you, the years you have missed interacting aren’t gonna come back, I want you to at least enjoy this one year before you head off to university. Also, I think you’re plenty of ready, you trained to the point of exhaustion for the last 5 years, and even if something happens I’ll be there for you, Rapunzel will be there for you, so stop having these negative thoughts,”_** the little one held the older one’s hand in a tight grasp, reassuring her, trying to dispel all the worries in Elsa’s heart. Though Anna was considered to be the reckless sort, someone who never thought things through, she was actually one of the most understanding people, especially in regards to Elsa, she was always sensitive to any changes in the older sister’s mood. She knew how to comfort by putting forth logical arguments and Elsa, deeply admired her for that. Her heart warmed up as Anna pulled her into a tight, secure, reassuring hug, tears prickled her eyes, **_“Thanks, Anna, I don’t know what I’d do without you,”_** the ginger head pulled herself out of the embrace and gave the straightforward response while holding her shoulders firmly, **_“That’s what sisters are for Elsa….. Anyways, let’s head downstairs for breakfast, we’ll be off in 15.”_**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_“Bye, mom,” “Bye, Aunt Arriana,”_** the trio waved off to the auburn-haired female leaning against the humongous mansion’s door. The lady waved back, **_“Be safe, and have fun!!” “We will!!”_** Anna being _well, ANNA_ , replied energetically as the trio walked off. They were adamant about walking to school despite Arriana and Frederick insisting on dropping them off to school, the trio felt it was too conspicuous. **_“So, Elsa, how are you feeling about this, going to school,”_** their cousin, Rapunzel, chattered. **_“Kinda nervous, what about you guys?”_** she honestly replied and asked the other two the same question. **_“I’m not nervous. In fact, I’m so pumped up just from thinking about making even more friends this year,”_** Anna gave most Anna-like reply. **_“Well, I would’ve honestly been nervous if it was a year ago, but not now, we have got the best principal and the teachers,”_** Rapunzel said. **_“Ooh, tell me about it,”_** Elsa, whose curiosity had been peeked, asked.

This time Anna was the one to reply, **_“So we have a Santa Claus like principal, his name is north. He is a foster father of four, three of them work at school as teachers. Just like Santa Claus he gifts toys on Christmas, plus he has the most caring and jolly personality, and he has tattoos on his arms, nice on one and naughty on the other, talk about being badass huh,” “Yeah, he does seem badass and a great principal,”_** Elsa nodded in agreement.

 ** _“So, Elsa, you still have not received your schedule for the year?”_** Rapunzel knew that the newcomers had to personally receive the timetable form their principal, and it was going to be the same for Elsa. **_“Yeah, I think I have to get it from this North guy, alright, so tell me about the three new teachers,”_** she asked the other two. **_“So our teacher for arts and chemistry is Mr. Sanderson or sandy for short, he is a polite and caring type of guy, the next one is Miss Toothiana, she is our math’s and physics teacher, haha, she is the ‘Anna type,’ you get it right?”_** Rapunzel teased Anna and Elsa just added fuel to the flames, ** _“Oh, the ‘Anna type,’ we need to be careful around her, don’t we? hehe,”_** Elsa gave Rapunzel a mischievous smirk.

**_“You-You meanies; you should be thankful that I’m here with you guys to spice up your dull lives, hmph!”_** Anna pouted, while Rapunzel and Elsa shared a knowing, playful smile. ** _“Anyways, I’ll tell you about the others, the third is Mr. Bunnymund or Bunny as everyone calls him, to describe him, umm… he is a ‘tsundere,’ though he appears and behaves as someone intimidating, he is actually a huge softy, last Easter, Bunny arranged the biggest Easter egg hunt ever,”_** Anna described the third one. ** _“Wow, though grumpy, but he seems like a fun guy,”_**

 ** _“Well, I’ve heard that the youngest one is the most fun and mischievous,”_** Rapunzel interjected at this point. ** _“What!? You even know about the fourth, come on, tell us about him!!”_** Anna energetically asked. Rapunzel hesitated for a moment, her hands fidgeting, she was clearly nervous.

 ** _“Alright, so I heard from a… ‘friend,’ he is actually friends with the fourth sibling. He told me that the boy…”_** (nervous Rapunzel)

 ** _“Woah, he’s a boy!?”_** (curious Anna)

 ** _“Yes, he’s a boy, and he… he has two families.”_** (Rapunzel -_-)

 ** _“What do you mean by two families, Punzie?”_** (Anna 0.0)

 ** _“ANNA!! Will you let me at least complete?!”_** (irritated Rapunzel)

 ** _“Aye, I apologize,”_** (apologetic Anna)

 ** _“…..”_** (amused Elsa)

 ** _“Alright, so what I mean by two families is, one as we mentioned before is the foster family, the other one is his real, like related by blood family, get it now?!”_** (sighing Rapunzel)

 ** _“Hmmm,”_** (Getting the point Anna and Elsa)

 ** _“So, the boy, he has 3 related by blood siblings and mother, and he has 3 foster siblings and North, his foster-father,”_** (proud of herself Rapunzel)

 ** _“Why!?”_** (EXTREMELY confused Annan and Elsa)

 ** _“I don’t know, even he, I mean my friend, doesn’t know, maybe some special circumstances led to such a bizarre thing,”_** (confused Rapunzel)

 ** _“……”_** (quiet Anna and Elsa)

 ** _“But, there’s good news, the boy is coming to high-school this year, he’s a senior year, just like us, Elsa,”_** (enthusiastic Rapunzel)

 ** _“ALRIGHT!!!”_** (Anna once again full of Annergy (sorry just messing around 😊😊😊))

 ** _“Rapunzel, you didn’t tell us his name!?”_** (Elsa questioning)

 ** _“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you, it’s just that I can’t remember it, it was something like ending with Frost,”_** (Rapunzel a little apologetic)

 ** _‘It can’t be… It can’t be him… It’s just a coincidence, it can’t be Jack,’_** Elsa thought to herself, and of course, her conjecture was reasonable, 5 years back he already looked like a senior, he already looked 18, 5 years back, by now he should have already been done with his university, and not still stuck in high-school. Elsa shook her head, **_“Hey Punzie, is his name Jack Frost,”_** she asked apprehensively, trying not to get her hopes high. **_“BINGO Elsa!! That’s what Eugen-I-I mean my friend said,”_** Rapunzel confirmed her suspicion.

Elsa was shell-shocked, tears prickled her eyes, but she managed to hold herself still, her reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Anna. **_“Do-do you know him, Els?”_** she thought for a moment, how should she reply? She had told the other two that someone had helped her, someone like her, she had told them because she had promised Jack never to shut family out. She couldn’t shut out Anna and Rapunzel, she wanted a fresh start, and according to Elsa, a new life could only be started by being honest. Thanks to that, Rapunzel had shared her powers with them, and Anna had shared some of her problems related to school, it wasn’t wrong to say that this had only strengthened the bond between the trio.

Though Anna and Rapunzel knew that someone had helped Elsa out, they didn’t know anything about him, Elsa had decided to keep that much confidential. **_“Maybe… I… I don’t know guys, I mean it could be him, or maybe not, I-I just don’t know,”_** Elsa presented her dilemma to the other two, both reacted to it in a complete shock.

 ** _“Him, yeah… Woah, wait a minute, are we talking about him!?”_** (Anna)

 ** _“Yes, Anna,”_** (Elsa)

 ** _“Yo-you mean, the one who helped you, the one like you!?”_** (Rapunzel)

 ** _“Yes, but it’s highly unlikely cuz he should be graduating from his university by now,”_** (Elsa)

 ** _“Yep that must be the case, cuz Eugen-I mean my friend told me that his friend shares everything with him,”_** (Rapunzel)

 ** _“Wait, so like you two aren’t even considering the possibility, that the Jack Frost, the one at our school could be Elsa’s prince charming,”_** (Anna)

 ** _“He… He’s not my,”_** (Elsa answered, her face red as a tomato, and the last words barely audible)

 ** _“Hehe, come on, admit it Elsa, you’re hopelessly in love with that Jack Frost guy from all those years back,”_** Anna pointed, and Elsa was too helpless to deny, **_“I… I… umm,” “Hey Elsa, don’t worry, your secret’s safe with us and don’t worry, you will meet him again for sure,”_** Rapunzel reassured Elsa. Thanks to Rapunzel, Elsa’s worry had mostly diminished. **_“Alright guys, here we are, Burgess high!!”_** Anna squealed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 ** _“This is the North’s office, sis,”_** the trio could hear an old guy’s laughter from inside the room, he spoke in a Russian accent, it was evident from his tone that he was a jolly and easy-going type. **_“Yeah, thanks guys,”_** Elsa said, while she gave a gentle knock on the wooden door. **_“Come in, please,”_** the voice, gave her permission to enter. **_“Good morning, Sir, Elsa Winters, hope you’re doing well,”_** she gave a polite introduction. **_“Ah, Miss Winters, thank you for the concern, I’m doing great, and please, call me North, haha,”_** the man was seated behind the wooden, glass-topped table stood up, he had long white beard and hair and thick black eyebrows, he had big beautiful blue eyes as if full of all the wonder in the world. He was dressed in a beautiful bright red coat with black fur trim. His sleeves were folded up, revealing the nice and naughty tattoos, on his thick arms.

**_“Woah,”_** was the only thing Elsa could utter. He really looked like the perfect Santa. North only chuckled at her response, there was an unusual glint in his eyes, and a knowing smile on his face. **_“You must be here for your timetable, right, Miss Winters,”_** North asked while making direct contact with her eyes. She felt as if all of her life lay bare before him. However, she didn’t pay any mind to that, according to her assessment, North seemed to be one of the gentlemanly types, so she wasn’t worried on his part.

**_“Yeah, and please, call me Elsa, North,”_** Elsa decided to drop all formalities with him, she felt strangely at ease with him. **_“Sure, Elsa, and here take this,”_** North passed an envelope to Elsa, there was something other than the timetable. She looked up towards North, who gestured her to open it. She ripped the envelope open, Elsa staggered on her feet, trying to maintain her balance. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She couldn’t, no matter how much she tried, she wasn’t able to voice her shock. Right in her palm lay a beautiful ice flower. Just like the one, she had received 4 years ago; the one Jack had gifted her. It had beautiful, delicate, icy petals, it gave a majestic, rhythmic glow, everything faded into the background.

 ** _“… Where… Where is he?”_** It took every ounce of willpower just to voice out these words, tears already flooded her sight, threatening to flow down at a moment’s notice. North, gave her a gentle and caring smile, **_“he’ll be here Elsa, very soon you’ll get to meet him,”_** She began to cry, tears ran down her cheeks as if water from a dam. **HE WOULD BE HERE!! FINALLY, SHE’D GET TO SEE HIM, TALK TO HIM AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME!!** Elsa couldn’t stop crying, North helped her to a seat **_“Th-thank you North, thank you soo much, but when?”_** she wanted to know, know that when she would get to meet him. **_“In a week max, I guess,”_** the Principal said while he opened the door and beckoned the two girls outside to come on. **_“Hey North,”_** the two entered the office, their expressions of confusion quickly morphed into those of worry.

**_“Elsa!! Oh my god, are you alright?”_** Rapunzel blurted out, while Anna kneeled down next to her, **_“Elsa, wha-what happened?”_** the ginger-head asked in her fluster, she had never seen her sister cry, ever since their parents had passed. **_“… I’m-I’m okay, Anna, hehe,”_** Elsa weakly said, but there was a smile on her tear-stained face. Both Rapunzel and Anna were perplexed over the sudden change in her expressions. **_“See this… It’s him, it’s him!!”_** Elsa’s mood lightened, seeing the masterpiece she held in her hand.

Rapunzel gasped in shock, while Anna squealed, she was extremely happy for her sister, **_“SEE, I told you guys that it could be him, I told you, haha!!”_** she exclaimed energetically. **_“I’m so happy for you, Elsa,”_** Rapunzel gave her a gentle hug. The girls were so happy for her, they had paid attention to how Elsa fondly and in an endearing manner talked about her savior. They had witnessed how her feelings had changed, how she had started to view Jack as something more than just a friend. They too wished to meet the guy who Elsa described as someone with devilishly handsome looks, mischievous, fun, loving, and kind. Someone… with cold hands and a warm heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys!!! I’m so sorry for the delay, things came up so I wasn’t able to update earlier. I’ll try writing the next chapter a bit sooner. Also, I wrote this chapter in a hurry so please bear with the punctuation mistakes. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. ENJOY!!** _ **😊😊😊**

_**CHAPTER 3:** _

**3 months before the start of the new high-school year at North’s workshop:**

**“Jack, my boy, are you alright?!”** the tall burly guy in red, worriedly asked Jack. **“…I-I don’t know. This headache just won’t go, Aaah,** ” Jack grimaced in agony before he passed out as the increasing pain had been extremely mentally taxing for the boy. **“Jack!!!”** Tooth cried out as she held the boy’s limp body.

**“It’s already the 6 th time in the last 3 days,”** Bunny seldom showed a worried expression. He took Jack over from Tooth, leading the unconscious boy into his room in North’s workshop.

 **“W-we can do something for him, right? It’s already been 3 days since he’s been having these headaches and they just keep on getting worse. North… you must know something!!”** Toothiana asked North for help since he was the oldest Guardian. **“I-I just get it ya know, how is such a thing supposed to happen to us?”** Bunny’s worry only grew, if it was a mortal, it was understandable, but not for them.

**“Bunny’s right, I mean we are immortals, we aren’t supposed to get ailments such as these, it can only happen if we are somehow affected by something similar to our source of powers,”** Sandy conversed with the group using the sign language.

**“You’re saying that Jack is being affected by someone else’s magic?!”** Sandy gave a subtle nod on North’s inquiry. **“True, but something like this has never happened to any of us, like Sandy said, if magic is affecting him, it should similarly affect us,”** Bunny drew a reasonable conclusion from the clues available, but it brought them back to the starting point, why is Jack suffering.

**“Guys, could it be Elsa? I mean she is only other known ice and water elemental other than Jack,”** Tooth drew another hypothesis, but was quickly rejected by North, **“I don’t think so, Tooth. I mean why now after 4 years and why not before? Also, Jack is the most unique elemental out there. He can control 2 of the major elements, Ice and water being one and air being the other… I believe something happened… 3 days ago that Jack hasn’t told us yet,”** “something happened?! Wha-what do ya mean?” Bunny queried.

**“I guess, we can only ask Jack what happened 3 days ago once he wakes up, that is the only way we can know that what truly happened, you guys should rest up until then,”** North advised the gang to get some rest. Easter and Christmas were past them, Bunny didn’t need to prepare for it right now, North had his yetis to help him with the toys in his absence, Tooth had her fairies and Sandy could do his job from wherever he wanted, besides their friend, needed their help, they were not going to abandon him in his time of need.

**4 hours later:**

**“Guys, he’s up,”** Tooth who had been standing guard beside Jack, exited the room informing the rest of the guardians. Jack followed her behind running a hand through his ruffled hair, **“How are ya feeling, mate?”** Bunny was the first to ask. **“Better… though the pain is still there,”** Jack flashed Bunny a grateful look. **“So, Jack, I think it’s time you tell us why you really are getting these headaches? What exactly happened 3 days ago?”** North said as he motioned the rest of the group to sit down.

**“Alright, sooo… I think I should tell you from the very beginning. You guys remember Tres, right,”** Jack sat down on a chair nearby as he started his explanation. **“Ain’t that the little girl from the 19 th century, born with those fancy transfiguration powers,”** Bunny said, as he leaned forward on the couch he was sitting. **“The one who lost control over her powers, turning all girls in their early 20’s, in the kingdom into frogs, haha,”** Sandy used the sign language to converse with the group but he couldn’t help but quietly giggle at the end. **“Haha, that was some spectacle for sure, even the princess turned into a frog, pfft haha,”** Bunny broke into fits of laughter, North giggled, even Jack managed to smile despite the headache, but Tooth being a girl herself empathized with the girl's predicament, she wasn’t very pleased with the other Guardians response over a girl’s suffering.

**“Bunny…”** Tooth threateningly called him. **“Oh crikey, wait, Tooth, it is funny actually… isn’t it?!”** Bunny knew he was in trouble as Tooth showed him a very toothy and shady smile. **“Come on Tooth, I mean one of the Princes who were coming to that kingdom for a marriage proposal, actually kissed the frog princess, yuck, like talk about having a frog fetish,”** Jack tried helping Bunny, only making the other 4 grimace in disgust over Jack’s twisted joke.

**“But it’s true, isn’t it? He must have been… AAGH-what was the damn word? Zo-zoophilic, right,”** Jack innocently continued with his explanation, **“Eww, Jack, you’re absolutely the worst, you destroyed one of the most romantic childhood stories,”** Tooth said, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. **“Yeah, talk about romance between a zoophilic guy and a frog, haha,”** Jack laughed followed by Bunny, who shared Jack’s sense of humor.

**“So, Jack, you were talking about Tresa, did you meet her or something?”** North reminded the others that they had more pressing matters at hand. **“Yeah, I got a distress call from her for the first time since… ahem, that event. The next thing I know is that I’m guarding a family of 6 against a magical bear. What she told me is that the bear is actually a human and with help from some stronger source he’s able to transform himself into a 13ft tall black bear, but the downside is that he loses all rationality,”** Jack recounted what had transpired 2 weeks ago.

**“So, is the headache… excuse me, this form is really not appropriate for a detailed conversation, just wait a sec,”** Sandy conversed, but he quickly got tired of using the sign language. He closed his eyes as he whispered his name, complex shiny yellow runes glimmered into existence in air, in a circle around his feet. The runes quickly enveloped his body, a blindingly flash later the runes dimmed out of existence as if they never had been there. A blonde-haired 5ft tall boy stood where Sandy had just a moment ago. **“Ah, now it’s much better… so, what I was saying that, did you get the headache because of the bear?”** The transformed Sandy spoke.

**“Naah, it’s not the beast, though 3 days ago the family was attacked once again, thank god I got there on time and dealing with the beast was more like walk in the park, thanks to your training. However, before I could capture the beast, it fled away, and since my top priority was the family’s protection, I decided to not chase down the beast.”** Jack’s trademark smirk wore off, his expression taking a turn for the worst.

He took a long pause before continuing, **“…I-in the meantime, t-the family I was protecting, came out of hiding. T-the girl… Mer-Merida, the eldest child in the family, s-she…she knew me. N-not this me, not ‘the Jack Frost, the winter spirit or anything’… she called me Jack… according to what she said I-I…should’ve been dead. She knew me as some else North, I had never seen her, never met her, but I felt such a strong sense of kinship and love for her North, not as a guardian but… as me,”** he looked so weak, vulnerable at the moment, none of the guardians knew what to say, they had never seen Jack’s this side. Mostly, people would think that he was a happy-go-lucky type of guy, but that was far from the truth. The boy had no memories, he himself didn’t know that, to him, he was born in that pond and had no life whatsoever, before. Bunny approached the boy, and gave him a light pat on the back, the boy gave a weak, wry smile.

The guardians had only been doubtful about Jack’s past since the boy never spoke about it. They had kept themselves from asking lest they regretted asking it later on. North even doubted whether the boy remembered anything about his past, but now his doubt seemed much closer to the real case. **“Umm, Jackie boy, I have been meaning to ask you something for some time. How was your life, before…umm… y-you became a guardian?”** North asked after carefully phrasing his question, trying not to hurt the boy in any way possible. The other 3 guardians tensed up, as they waited for Jack’s response.

**“Oh, you mean as a spirit?! Well… it was quite fun…but also quite lonely since I had never interacted with anyone before meeting you guys,”** Jack gave an honest answer, partially confused by the question he had been asked since the guardians knew of his life before he was chosen as a Guardian. The other guardians gasped in shock, Tooth started to cry, she couldn’t stop the tears that she was trying to keep at bay. Bunny turned his face away from Jack, as his vision became flooded with sadness. Sandy and North tried their best to control their raging emotions, thankfully they were able to mask their emotions to some extent.

**“What happened guys? T-tooth?! Ar-are you alright? Please tell me… did I do something wrong?”** The boy grew increasingly confused from the other four’s response. **“Wu,”** Tooth jumped into his embrace, holding him tightly and sobbing as quietly as possible. **“Hey, guys!! You’re kinda freaking me out!!”** Jack worriedly said while patting the hugging, crying girl’s head.

**“Everyone has a family Jack, even guardians. I have a family back in the 13 th century, same goes for Sandy, Tooth and Bunny are from the 16th and 17th century, and have families in that timeline, we use these orbs similar to the ones I usually use, only these ones are used for travel through space and time, as for you, you never even took an orb from me to see your family, I originally thought that you had circumstances, which is why you didn’t want to meet yours, but now I see that you don’t have any memory about them,”** North explained how the other Guardians circumstances differed from Jack’s, gloom shaded his mostly jolly and lively countenance.

This revelation hit like a speeding truck, his vision flickered between black and white, he staggered on his feet, the world had never seemed so surreal, so illusion-like. 3 centuries, he spent each and every day yearning for familial love, and he could have done so, surrounded by his parents, his siblings, in a small cozy house, yet his entire life each night was spent in loneliness, seeing others have what he couldn’t.

**“Haha, my entire life’s been a fucking joke, haha,”** Jack gave a self-deprecating, mocking laugh as tears stained his snow-white face. **“Jack!! Please, now you have a chance, it’s never too late,”** Sandy tried to console the poor boy. **“Who are you lying to Sandy? I don’t even remember them, much less finding where they live,”** Jack cried out in desolation. **“Jack, come on mate, pull yourself together, you’re Guardian of fun for god’s sake, you should be the last person in the world to fall into despair,”** Bunny said as he strongly shook the boy’s shoulders. **“Hey, Jack, we can get your memories back, alright. I told you something a long time ago, as the guardian of memories, I collect the teeth, for preserving children’s memories, I’m sure I should have yours too,”** Tooth gave a much hopeful reply. Jack released her from the embrace, **“h-help me, please, Tooth,”** he begged for her assistance, his voice cracked from the cascade of emotions. **“I will, I will, even if you didn’t ask for help, I still would have done everything I could,”** Tooth gave him reassuring hug as they departed for Tooth-palace.

**30 minutes later:**

**“Take this, Jack, once you open it, you’ll see a prolonged vision of your past, whatever happens in there, no matter what… accept it,”** Tooth explained. **“Alright, thanks Tooth, I’ll be seeing you guys soon, bye,”** Jack took the golden, half cylinder-shaped container. He gave the other 4 one last look full of hope, before opening the container.

His entire life flashed before his eyes, from the day of his birth, his father named him Jackson Overland Frost, his very first steps, his very first words, the day his sister Mary was born, his first day at school, bullying, his brother, Jamie’s birth, making friends with Hiccup, Merida, Astrid, Eugene, and Kristoff. His sister, Sophie’s birth, and his father James Overland’s death.

That day, however, was lifechanging, he had gone with his sister for ice-skating, the ice had been thin, it cracked under her feet. He remembered feeling afraid, the next thing he did was what as Jack Frost had expected of his past self, he saved his sister, he laughed and then he fell. The water was ice cold, it wrung out all the energy he had in his limbs, soon he succumbed to the bone-chilling, icy, dark water. He remembered how afraid he was, who was going to take care of his siblings and his mother? Who was going to play pranks on his friends? Who was going to goof around with his friends?

Despite the fear, he actually felt at peace, he had such family and friends, what more could he possibly ask for? He even had died saving his sister, he felt at peace as he had avoided the second possibility from occurring. He felt at peace because he believed that his friends would always be there for his family. He grew tired, his conscious threatened to fly away, finally, his eyes closed, his heart stopped as Jackson Overland Frost ceased to exist. Though, it would seem the events had taken place over a long time, they had actually occurred in a mere matter of seconds.

A few minutes passed by, suddenly, blue runes similar to Sandy’s transformation enveloped his body, his surroundings got illuminated by a beautiful blue. His transformation took a bit longer than Sandy’s, his beautiful chestnut hair had turned as white as freshly fallen snow. As the closed eyes of Jackson Overland opened, a new spirit was born, Jack Frost. His eyes had changed from gentle brown to an electric blue, if one looked closely, a complex snowflake pattern could be made out from his eye’s iris pattern.

Seeing what was happening before his eyes, Jack was struck with the realization that beyond this point he remembered everything, so this must’ve been the point at which he lost his memories. The next happened as he had remembered them, he exited the pond, discovered his powers, and found himself in the 18th century. He spent the first century wandering around the world, later he met the guardians, his powers took a qualitative change, he honed his control over his powers.

He met many new people, some even gifted with powers, like Tresa and even recently he had met someone like him, someone he held very dear, whom he hadn’t been able to visit in the last 3 years. The vision progressed until to this very day, and Jack was pulled back into reality after reliving his 332 years old life.

Jack gasped for air, as soon as the vision ended, memories from his past that had been locked away, flooded into his mind. Jack winced in pain from inflow so many memories, but he only gleefully laughed with eyes full of tears. **“Jack,” “Mate,”** the guardians worriedly called out to the boy who was in a daze. Jack snapped out of his daze, he still couldn’t stop laughing, he grabbed Tooth by the waist, lifted the panicking girl into the air and twirling her in circles while giving the heartiest laughter ever.

**“Thankyou-Thankyou-Thankyou-Thankyou-Thank you, thank you so much Tooth, haha,”** he cried out in glee. Tooth’s expression of shock quickly morphed into one of happiness, she giggled seeing that their old Jack was back, **“You’re welcome and it’s really great to have you back,”** Tooth said while pulling the boy into a gentle hug.

**“Good for you, mate,”** Bunny patted on his back, Jack was like a younger brother to him, though they argued a lot, at the end of the day, those arguments only managed to strengthen their brotherly bond. **“Thanks, Bunny,”** Jack released Tooth while pulling Bunny into a brotherly hug, the next thing they know is that the 4 are being lifted up into North’s tight embrace. **“Haha, Jack my boy, we’re really happy for you,”** the man exclaimed as he gave a burst of jolly laughter. **“Th-thanks guys,”** Jack’s voice was already hoarse with emotions, his vision was flooded by warm tears.

**A few minutes later, back in North’s workshop:**

After everyone had managed to calm down, North asked Jack to tell them about his past, to which Jack obliged, the group was shocked hearing about his unique circumstances. **“Wait, so you’re telling us that your family is currently in Burgess!!”** Sandy, in his human form, exclaimed with astonishment. **“You’re someone from this timeline?!”** Tooth exclaimed in shock, all the guardians were from a time long past them, but he… he was someone from this era, transported to time 3 centuries ago. **“You’re the boy who died saving his sister 4 years back, mate,”** Bunny fell over from his seat with shock. **“That is something I truly hadn’t expected,”** North thought aloud. **“Wait, how do you guys know so much about me?!”** Jack cried out in confusion.

**“Oh, actually the four of us are working at Burgess High, it’s the one and only high-school in the area,”** North casually said. **“WHHAAAAT!! You guys are working… at a high-school!!!”** Jack gave an overexaggerated response. **“Jack, there isn’t any rule that forbids us from interacting with mortals, it just that before we chose not to as it wasn’t convenient, but in our human form we can,”** Sandy said in his human form.

 **“By the way mate, we’ve never seen the human you, it’s time you show us,”** Bunny asked Jack to transform. Before the crew had thought that Jack jut chose not to transform in front of them, but their recent discovery about the boy losing his memories had revealed the boy’s inability to transform. For the transformation to succeed the guardians needed to have a clear image of their human self, as for Jack he didn’t remember anything his past, much less an image of himself.

**“Okay, so how do I do it?”** Jack asked the guardians. **“It’s actually quite simple, just think of your other self's image and chant your name, in your current form think of your human-self, while in your human form think of your current-self,”** Tooth guided the boy. Jack followed the fairy’s guidance, **“Jack Frost,”** he whispered. Beautiful, frosty blue runes emerged out of nowhere, they formed a circle in the air around his feet. The runes started to move around, quickly enveloping his body in a beautiful blue blinding light. As soon as the spectacle was over a chestnut-haired boy, with beautiful brown eyes and a rosy complexion emerged right before the guardians. The guardians gasped in surprise, the few tooth-fairies that accompanied Tooth, fainted after squeaking in surprise. The boy himself felt astonishment, the heart that had remained dormant for 318 years was once again beating.

**“Not bad, you look as handsome as me in my human form,”** Bunny jokingly said, even he had to accept that the boy looked devilishly handsome. **“Don’t pay him attention, you look more like really-really handsome, much better than Bunny,”** Tooth praised the boy for his looks. **“Hey, that’s so not true,”** Bunny cried out. **“Is too,” “Is not,” “Is too,” “Is not,” “Is too,” “Is not,” “Will you guys stop?! Jack don’t you want to meet your family,”** Sandy successfully stopped the endless chatter and excitedly asked him.

**“Of course, I do, but I might need some of your help, like… what am I gonna tell them when they ask where I was gone for 4 long years?”** Jack had wanted to go see his family as soon as he had got his memories back, but then he realized this problem.

**“Oh, it’s not going to be a problem, you see Jack, while we work at the high-school, we show ourselves to be a family, I’m the father who has adopted 4 children, you guys, it can be an excellent excuse. You can tell your friends and family members that you had lost your memories due to the accident, we found you in the hospital and adopted you as one of our own, and now that you had recently recovered from amnesia, you have returned. How does that sound?”** North casually explained his scheme. Jack was completely blown away; North had solved his problem with such ease. **“Aaah… that can work,”** these were the only words he could form, the other 3 smirked seeing the boy’s flabbergasted expression.

**“But, what about the paperwork and all that stuff?”** Jack questioned North. **“Oh, that’s even easier, I’ve got enough connections to do that, one of many perks of being a principal at high-school,”** North said in his thick Russian accent. **“What the fuck!!! YOU’RE THE PRINCIPAL!!!!”** Jack shouted out in his shock. **“And one more thing, you are starting high-school starting this year, don’t worry you’ll be a high-school senior, and with how much we have taught you, high-school is going to be a child’s play for you,”** North dropped once bomb after the other. **“NOOOOOO,”** North merely laughed, while the other three gave him the shadiest grins ever.

**A day later, in Burgess:**

**“Jack, we’re here,”** North told the boy. The five got out of the minivan, Jack was greeted by the sight of a dilapidated house. **“Wha-what happened to this place,”** Jack was shocked from the changes to his house. The walls had lost their color, the driveway was lined with cracks, the door handle was rusty. Jack grew increasingly tense as he noticed all these changes, the conditions could easily convey that the inhabitants weren’t well off. He sprinted in the direction of the house’s door. The Guardians had noticed the boy’s expression, they too were worried about his family. Jack stopped right before the wooden door, trying to steady his heartbeat and breathing.

The closer he got to meet his family the more nervous he felt. He gently gave a knock on the wooden door by summoning the last of his willpower. His heartbeat inadvertently fastened as he heard footsteps approaching him from the other side of the door. **“Yes? How may I help you?”** A woman’s frail voice sounded from behind the door. Jack’s breathing coarsened, she must have suffered, he remembered his mother to be the lively, loving, and active type, but hearing that fragileness had finally, broke the camel’s back. He rested his head against the rusty wooden door, as tears flowed down his cheeks like water from a broken dam. He tried to voice out words, to tell her that it was him, it was her son whom she thought she had lost, but he failed to do so. **“Umm, Hello?”** He heard the woman once again ask, but with uncertainty. **“I-it’s me… m-mo...m,”** Jack tried replying whilst crying.

For a few seconds, the only voice that could be heard was the boy’s muffled cries. Jack heard the door lock click, as the door slowly opened inwards. Jack managed to stand up straight, pulling his weight off the door, the door opened to reveal a 5ft 7-inch-tall woman, most probably in her mid-30’s. It was quite easy to discern that the woman must’ve been a beauty when she was young, however, these 4 years had been especially harsh to her. She lost her son, her family drowned in their father’s debts and she was the only breadwinner for the family of 4. She had multiple part-time jobs, though it barely allowed her to make both ends meet, it took a huge toll on vitality.

Right now, shock and disbelief were plastered to her face. Her heart had throbbed in anticipation when she had heard a boy’s muffled voice, call her mom. She had been doubtful that she might’ve heard wrong. However, on opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of someone she had desperately wanted to see, even in her dreams. Though the boy before her had grown up into a tall, handsome guy, it couldn’t be mistaken that he was her son. Her hands trembled and even her lips trembled, yet she could not utter a single word. In an instant, her eyes flooded with tears, and her mind spun before she staggered backward on her feet. Jack, slowly followed her, his face was already soaked with tears as he softly said, **“m-mom.”**

**“J-Jack… my son… my child!!”** She let out a cry that betrayed her immense heartache as she threw herself violently onto Jack’s body. She hugged him as her life itself depended on it and started bawling like a child. The arms wrapped around him began to tighten, as she wanted to draw him into herself. The mournful and heartbroken sound of her wails seemed to cause the world around them to seem darker. **“My child… my son,”** her voice had completely become hoarse. She had wept to the point where her soul seemed to have left her body. She was an extremely strong-willed and fearless woman, she had faced so many ups and downs in her life and yet, had never faltered. But today, her tears had formed an ocean.

The front of Jack’s white stainless shirt had quickly become drenched with tears, but this wetness was filled with warmth that pierced him to the heart. It caused his heart to steadily tremble, as he slowly raised his hands, supporting his mother’s spasming shoulders. **“I-I’m so sorry, m-mom, for not coming back sooner. I have made you suffer,”** Jack’s words had immediately provoked even louder weeping from his mother. **“A-all is well since you have come back, all is…”** her voice was full of raw emotions, she had summoned last bit of her will to say these words, but by the end, she was choking on her own emotions.

The Guardians were no different from the pair of mother and son. Tears drenched their faces as they witnessed an emotional reunion. In the end, North was still North, after some time he was able to get a hold on his emotions, he gestured the other three that they should leave, as to not disturb the pair.

Time seemed to have slowed down, surprisingly none of the three children came to disturb the pair’s reunion. Finally, his mother’s hoarse crying had stilled, she held Jack’s face in her hands. Her motions were so gentle and careful as if she was holding a delicate treasure that might break. She peered at him through her misty, as she softly whispered, **“my beautiful boy… my child… you have grown.”** Her body gave a light quiver, as she put her face on his. And even though she tried her best to restrain her weeping, the tears in her eyes still rolled down her cheeks. She was unable to stop… the hands that held her son, refused to let go, fearing that once she did, he would disappear from her world. Time passed by; his mother had finally managed to calm down her raging emotions.

**“…B-brother…”** though the voice had come as nothing more than a whisper, the pair had managed to hear it. The pair turned around, as they rose to their feet, only to see a chestnut-haired, 14-year-old girl standing right at the foot of the staircase. Her cheeks were stained with tears, both of her hands were on her lips, trying to restrain the muffled sobs that managed to escape. From her disheveled state, it could have concurred that the girl had been standing there for quite some time, suppressing her cries full of heartache, only she had decided not to disturb the mother-son’s reunion.

**“M-Mary, hey,”** Jack called out to the crying girl, throwing caution to the wind, she jumped into his embrace, her hands tightly gripping the back of his shirt, her head buried in his chest. Muffled sobs could be only heard within the house, **“Hey, i-it’s alright, I’m back now, aren’t I?”** Jack’s consoling words only incited even louder crying, the girl’s body trembled in his arm, as she started to wail like a child.

All these years, what she endured was not only a sense of loss but also the torment of guilt. Because 4 years ago, not only did she lose her brother, but her brother had died saving her. She was filled with so much grief, wishing she was dead for the guilt threatened to engulf her. In the past 4 years, she had lost count of how many times she had thought of ending her miserable life, the only thing that kept her from doing so was that this life was leased to her by her brother on the cost of his own, thus she couldn’t forsake it, the second being her mother, she couldn’t possibly have her mother bear the loss of another child.

But now he had come back, he had not changed even one bit. He had not blamed her, had harbored no resentment towards her, and uttered not even a single complaint. He was the same as the day as he had left them, kind, loving, and selfless. Their mother approached in their direction after having closed the door, her face was messy with tears, though she had managed to hold herself back from weeping. She had such a vulnerable, yet a gentle and kind expression, her eyes full of love, as she pulled both of her children into a warm motherly hug, expunging all the worries and insecurities from their hearts.

**An hour later in his house:**

**“Jack, dear, how have you been these 4 years? It must’ve been difficult for you my child,”** Jack’s mother asked her son, as the family of 5 drank the cabbage soup on the dining table. The lack of furnishing showed that his family’s financial condition was quite poor. He vowed to never let anyone of his family members suffer in such a way again. **“It was alright, mom, on the contrary, you guys had it much tough… Why? What even happened?”** Jack said as he tried diverted the topic.

**“Jamie, Sophie, go into your rooms please, Jamie, stop gawking with your mouth open,”** Elena said softly, also ending up reprimanding the younger boy, who for some reason was still staring at his older brother. Both the younger siblings had been too young when Jack had died, thus they still found the sudden arrival of an older brother quite strange. **“B-brother, can you tell us what happened w-when y-you…you,”** Mary asked, her tone was very gentle and cautious. His mother too, expectantly gazed in her son’s direction, hoping that he may tell them his circumstances.

**“…I…I… please… just give me a minute,”** Jack felt conflicted on what to tell them, if he recounted the events the way North had told him to do, he would be able to easily get away from this situation. But the downside would be that he would have to lie, Jack was afraid that he may end up hurting them once they got to know that he had lied. After his family had been suffering for 4 whole years, he couldn’t hurt them once again. But if he told them the truth, he didn’t even dare think how they would respond.

__


End file.
